Honey Badgers
Honey badgers, '''also known as '''ratels,' '''are mammals that appear in ''The Lion Guard universe. They live in the Pride Lands and the Tree of Life. Appearance In the Real World Honey badgers have black or gray fur, with white fur on their head and back. They have short legs, very thick skin, powerful jaws, and sharp teeth and claws. In The Lion Guard Honey badgers have blue fur with white fur along their head and back. They are primarily bipedal, but often run on all fours. They have thick skin and dull teeth that resemble those of a rodent's rather than a real honey badger's, with protruding central incisors. Information In the Real World Honey badgers are excellent at digging, and will dig themselves burrows. However, they will also use the dens and tunnels of other animals for shelter. They are omnivores, and will eat anything from fruit to other mammals. As their name implies, they enjoy honey as well. The kits are born in litters of one or two. Honey badgers are known to be quite fearless and aggressive when the situation calls for it, having been known to chase and attack animals much larger then them, such as lions and buffaloes and they will attack even when there is seemingly no reason to do so. But this can sometimes get them killed. Honey badgers are also quite intelligent, as they are one of the few animals known to use tools. They are also gluttonous, eating anything they can fit in their mouths and will gorge themselves to the point of being unable to move well. They have thick loose skin that allows them plenty of wriggle room to get into a position to bite.They also have immunity to venom but its only partial, so they can still die from envenomation if they get enough of it in their system. Like their cousin the skunk they have glands beneath their tails that release a stinky spray which they not only use to defend themselves but also use as a bee repellent. In The Lion Guard Honey badgers are noted to be the smartest animals there are if they think before they act. They are immune to snakebites, and it is generally believed that they are capable of fending for themselves. They feed on just about anything including honey, bugs, berries and fruit. History The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Bunga the honey badger and his friend Kion the lion cub play Baobab Ball in the Pride Lands. When Kion later discovers that he is the leader of the new Lion Guard, Bunga is invited to join as the bravest member. He helps Kion and the other members of the Guard drive out a clan of greedy hyenas. The Lion Guard The honey badger Bunga appears in every episode throughout the series The Lion Guard. Bunga the Wise Rafiki mentions that honey badgers are the smartest animals in the Pride Lands when they think before they act. Fuli's New Family When the honey badger Bunga is bitten by Ushari, the Lion Guard rushes him to Rafiki, who reveals that honey badgers are immune to snakebites. The Search for Utamu Upon discovering a young, alone Bunga, Timon is reluctant to care for him, remarking that as a honey badger, he is capable of caring for himself. Bunga and the King Simba emerges from a clump of rocks and confirms that he's okay, although he is unable to climb out, as there is nothing to climb onto. Ono then leads Kion to the sinkhole, where he asks his mother if his father is okay. She confirms that he is, and that he is indeed stuck. Suddenly, Bunga, Beshte and Fuli appear having completed their mission. Without thinking, Bunga leaps over the sinkhole and plummets down, landing softly on Simba's mane. Simba is unimpressed to see Bunga (as well as having his mane tangled by the honey badger's fall), and despite Bunga's enthusiasm, points out that he cannot in fact rescue him from down there. Kion calls down asking if they're okay, to which Simba replies positively. Everyone starts to organize a plan on how they can rescue Simba and Bunga. Meanwhile, Bunga makes a few suggestions on how to escape the sinkhole. He eventually decides to draw back, running as fast as he can and leaping back up the walls. This in turn causes more of the walls to collapse, and he and Simba become buried in more rocks. As everyone at the top start to worry, Ono swoops down to check on them. Lion and honey badger turn out to be fine, though Simba chides Bunga for acting without thinking. Bunga then snacks on some bugs that have fallen, and notices a tunnel in the side of the sinkhole. Simba knows that it could possibly be the Nandembo Caverns, thus providing a way out. He calls to Kion, letting him know of this. Kion calls back that he will meet him at the entrance to the caverns, hopefully meeting up there instead. Kion and his friends leave the sinkhole area, as do Simba and Bunga as they enter the tunnels together. As Simba and Bunga traverse through the dark tunnel, Simba soon starts to become frustrated at Bunga's random route choices, since no consideration is being taken on which ones he chooses. Simba's annoyance with the honey badger soon causes an argument to erupt between the pair, with Simba roaring to get his point across. This ultimately causes a cave in, and their disputation escalates so much that they wander off in different directions. Simba is relieved to be away from Bunga, and soon starts to realise that he is in fact going the right way. This also leads him to the conclusion that Bunga must be going the wrong way. He soon remembers that no matter how annoying he is, Bunga is still his subject, and starts to backtrack for the little honey badger. Meanwhile, Bunga slowly starts to cool down, hoping that Simba would return for him. When he mistakes some rocks for being Simba, he states 'no worries', which reminds him of his uncle's favorite song, which he begins to sing. As he is singing Hakuna Matata, Simba starts to hear his echoes and sings along with him. The two soon find each other in a clearing, and Bunga is surprised that he knows it. Simba explains that he was raised by Timon and Pumbaa before he was, and that they used to sing it to him all the time when he was growing up. Bunga then realizes that it sort of meant that they were like brothers, to which Simba agrees with. As the two laugh softly, Simba laments on how Timon and Pumbaa could not be there to see them finally getting along. The pair cry over their lost cubs, though Bunga and Simba soon hear their echoing cries. They race across the caverns, following the voices until they find the source. A large ravine separates them, however. Simba, with Bunga on his back, copies Bunga's earlier idea, by running and leaping across whilst the pair yell Zuka Zama together. Kion is shocked to see that his father is finally getting along with Bunga, and the Guard are equally shocked to see Bunga riding atop the king. Timon and Pumbaa are relieved to see their kids back safe and sound, though Timon scolds Pumbaa for worrying. Babysitter Bunga Muhimu wants some time to relax but she's worried about Hamu. She suggests that Hamu hangs out with Bunga for a while. Muhimu is relieved to have someone responsible taking care of her son, missing Bunga as he leaps onto her son's back, covers his eyes and asks if he wants to leap off Hakuna Matata Falls. Fuli questions if Muhimu really just called Bunga responsible, and the Guard shrug it off. At a watering hole, Twiga desperately tries to control her daughter, Juhudi, with minimal success. She finally gives up, and joins Muhimu and Young Rhino's Mother for a drink. She notices Muhimu's blissful expression, and questions where her son is. Muhimu explains how Bunga is taking care of Hamu for her, while she relaxes. With Juhudi chasing a porcupine, Twiga wonders out loud if he would consider taking Juhudi as well. Other parents start to gather around her, having overheard the conversation at Hakuna Matata Falls, Bunga is explaining to Hamu how to dive into the water even better. The two take a dive and start laughing, when Twiga softly calls for his attention. When he peers around, Twiga, Juhudi, Young Rhino, his mother, a Female Serval, her son and a Female Monkey and her son are all waiting at the water's edge. Twiga asks if he could possibly take their children as well. Bunga considers her offer, and although Twiga understands if he doesn't wish to take on more children, she is pleased to hear that he is happy to accept them. They leave, promising to be back before sunset. The young charges ask what there is to do, and Bunga decides to teach them how to teke (kick), ruka (jump) and teleza (slide). He uses a fruit to demonstrate teke, and all the kids kick the fruit, eventually landing it back in Bunga's arms. Then, he shows the children ruka, by jumping over a log. Finally, he shows them teleza, by sliding down a hill into the water. As a final summary of the lessons, he sings to them Teke Ruka Teleza. With the kids still enjoying themselves at the falls, Reirei and her family finally step in to spoil the cheerful atmosphere. Bunga is certain he can defend them all against the family, but Reirei pins him to the ground. The honey badger calls for the kids to run, but it turns out they are surrounded. Bunga then cries "Teke" to them, and the kids react by kicking the jackals away. Bunga briefly gets away, but is caught again by Reirei. He orders them to scatter and they obey. Reirei is positive that their training will secure their victory, but Bunga has his doubts. He turns to see Juhudi and the young serval rushing past some trees. He calls "Teke" again, and they kick the bush, which unleashes pollen. Kijana and one of her siblings catch the pollen in their eyes, and struggle to see. Juhudi calls them over, but she and the serval part which causes the jackals to run over and into the water. Bunga briefly gets away again to congratulate them, before Reirei pins him again. She once again asserts that they have been training, but Bunga doesn't believe it to be very well. He then notices another jackal chasing the little monkey, and calls "Teleza" to him. The monkey does as instructed and slides down a hill. When the jackal follows, he hits his head against a large rock. The little monkey blows a raspberry at the jackal, and Bunga applauds his young charge. He then notices Hamu being chased by Dogo in the water, but Hamu assures him that he knows what he's doing. He lures Dogo onto a see-saw rock in the water and, when Dogo gets on, yells "Ruka". From above, Young Rhino leaps down, sending the young pup flying into the air and into a bush. Still holding Reirei back, Bunga declares victory over Reirei's pups. She halts her attack in disbelief, and Bunga joins the children just before they charge the jackal family one last time. The Lion Guard arrive just in time to see the jackals' defeat. Fuli comments on the increase in children that have been left with Bunga, who is confident that word just spread about how good he was at babysitting. Reirei grabs Kion's attention, complaining about how her family have been treated and asking for his help. Kion is sure they can help, provided that they leave and never try to attack the kids again. When freed, Reirei claims that she doesn't wish to stay where she's not wanted, and the kids warn her away. She and her family then run back home. Just then, the parents arrive to pick up their children. Bunga proudly tells them of how they bravely defended themselves against the jackals, which initially horrifies the parents. But when they learn that Bunga taught them how to defend themselves, Muhimu declares him to be the best babysitter ever, much to Fuli's surprise. The young charges then gather around Bunga for a final cuddle, as Bunga claims that he knew it all along The Bite of Kenge It turns out that Bunga is immune to Kenge the monitor lizard. Timon and Pumbaa's Christmas Bunga wants surprise his uncles Timon and Pumbaa with a Christmas celebration. He and the Lion Guard gathers a bunch of different animals and puts on "The Twelve Ways of Christmas." Cave of Secrets For being the bravest Bunga's test was to jump over an invisible bridge. Ghost of the Mountain A pack of red pandas have declaired Bunga be their "Chosen One". He fights the Ghost of the Mountain, which is really a snow leopard named Chuluun. Little Old Ginterbong Bunga is introduced to a female honey badger named Binga and they have contests to see who's the better honey badger. Notable Honey Badgers in The Lion Guard *Bunga *Binga Category:Animals Category:Honey Badgers Category:Mammals Category:Mustelids Category:Pride Landers Category:Real Life Category:Tree of Life's Inhabitants